In neighboring base station information management in a radio base station relevant to the present invention, a physically close base station is selected from surrounding area information (base station map information), and it is statically or dynamically registered in neighboring base station information. Higher speed in handover has been examined by using this neighboring base station information.
Nevertheless, as in an urban area, in an environment where a propagation environment is complicatedly changed due to density of buildings or other shields, handover between base stations may occur that cannot be assumed from physical base station arrangement and prior numerical simulation.
As the above-described neighboring base station information management, there has been proposed a method of exchanging adjacent base station information regarding base stations in which handover has actually been generated (for example, refer to Patent literature 1). In addition, as neighboring base station information, examples include peripheral base station information acquired through scanning and a synchronization process to a peripheral base station (for example, refer to Patent literature 2).